


Visiting the Williams

by Gfan97



Series: The Haunting of the Midoriyas [2]
Category: Erma (Webcomic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Heartwarming, Mild ship teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfan97/pseuds/Gfan97
Summary: Izuku and his mother go to welcome the Williams to their new home.Izuku however is nervous. This was his second time seeing Erma Williams. Will she really want to be his friend?(Answer: HECK yes!)
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Erma Williams
Series: The Haunting of the Midoriyas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161332
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27
Collections: Done Reading(the Good Stuff)





	Visiting the Williams

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a sequel to my original cross over between the Erma and MHA. Hope you enjoy!

Izuku’s fists clenched as he and his mom approached the house. This was the moment he’d been waiting for, and the moment he’d been dreading.

They were visiting the newest family in their area, the Williams’, to welcome them into their new home. The Williams were a family of three from America, with a husband, wife, and small daughter. Izuku had met the daughter. He was scared to do so again, but not because she’d been mean to him ...

Izuku was scared to meet Erma Williams again was because she’d been nice to him.

When he left his All Might toy at the park, she brought it back and returned it to him. Sure, she did it while acting like a horrific specter that stepped right out of a horror movie, but he didn’t think that was because she was mean. She was just…different. She’d even seemed kind of friendly in her own weird way.

This was what terrified him most. He’d dealt with the indifference, scorn, and cruelty of other kids since he was four. It had been years since he’d had someone who was willing to be his friend. Could he do this? What if he messed it up? What if it went wrong?

But what if it didn’t?

“Izuku? Honey, are you ready to go in?” He glanced up to look at his mom, who carried a housewarming gift for the new neighbors. He nodded at her. Whatever happened, he had to do this. He hadn’t had a friend in a long time and he couldn’t let this opportunity pass.

As he and his mom walked toward the front door, he tried to distract himself by thinking about her quirk. When they’d last met she came out of the TV so could that be her quirk? She also went through the walls. Some sort of travel quirk? That might explain the floating too. What about the telekinesis though? Some other aspect of said travel quirk or could her quirk actually be something completely different?

“Izuku honey? You’re muttering again,” said his mom.

Izuku jolted. “Oh, sorry mom.”

“It’s ok Izuku. Just wanted to make sure you knew.” said Mom as she rang the doorbell.

Izuku waited, taking deep breaths to prepare himself. Whatever happened in there, at least he tried.

Mrs. Williams opened the door. She looked just like last time, white skin, black hair, bangs that covered up her eyes. Just like Erma. She gave the two a friendly smile. “Hey Inko, glad to see you again,” she said.

“Hello Emiko,” said Mom, “Good to see you too. How has your family been?”

Mrs. Williams shrugged, “Still getting used to the new neighborhood but nothing out of the ordinary. Overall, we’re settling in just fine. Now come in!” she said, waving them both in.

Izuku looked around. It was…a completely normal looking house. Odd. He’d expected something more like a haunted house on the inside, with creepy paintings on the walls, creaky floorboards, and other sorts of weird stuff.

A small dog ran up to them, barking. “This is Sirius. Don’t worry, he’s friendly,” said Mrs. Williams, petting the dog. Sirius sniffed Izuku and his mom, then sat down to pant in front of them. Izuku reached over and pet him. The dog wagged his tail.

An American man walked into the room. He gave Izuku and his mom a welcoming smile.

“You must be Mrs. Midoriya. Nice to meet you,” he said in heavily accented Japanese.

“This is my husband Sam,” said Mrs. Williams.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Williams,” said Mom bowing.

“Please call me Sam,” he said. “Hisashi’s told a lot about you too.

Mom smiled. “That’s nice to hear.” She turned to Izuku. “Izuku, what do you say?”

“N-nice to meet you sir,” said Izuku bowing.

“Nice to meet you too,” he said, “Erma’s been excited to see you again. I’ll call her down now.” He walked over to the stairs and said “Erma! The Midoriya’s are here!”

Izuku heard scurrying at the top of the stairs and looked to see Erma skidding to a stop near the top. She took one look at him, turned, and ran back in the way she came.

Izuku’s heart sank.

“What’s she doing?” he heard his mom whisper as they began to hear things being thrown around from where Erma had come from.

“From the sound of it I’d say she’s cleaning up her room,” muttered Mr. Williams.

“I told her to do that earlier,” said Mrs. Williams.

The noises stopped. Soon they were replaced by a strange pitter pattering noise as Erma came crawling down the wall like a human spider. She hopped off and landed right in front of Izuku, her bangs falling to cover her face. She waved. Izuku nervously waved back.

“Erma, why don’t you take Izuku upstairs to play?” said Mrs. Williams.

Erma nodded, then grabbed Izuku’s wrist and pulled him up the stairs. Once there, she led him into one of the bedrooms.

At first glance it looked like any other child’s bedroom, but then Izuku looked closer and noticed the severed heads of stuffed animals on the shelf (their bodies thrown into a pile in the corner), the books on her bookshelf that looked like ancient tomes from a movie, and the comics that Izuku was pretty sure were horror books. Finally, Izuku noticed the figurines of classic horror monsters on the nightstand and the horror poster on her wall.

It looked like the room of someone who was very into ghosts, horror, and all things dark and spooky. Izuku was not surprised in the slightest. This was exactly what he thought Erma would be into.

* * *

Erma sure was glad she’d managed to hide all of the Warrior Unicorn Princess stuff before he came in…

* * *

Izuku realized he should say something. “Um, This is a really cool room!” he said. Erma’s bangs parted slightly, allowing him to see the smile on her lips.

“S-soooo, what do you want to do?” he said.

She shrugged. The hair parted a little more allowing him to get a better look at her face. When they’d first met, he’d been so surprised at her not being an evil ghost trying to kill him (she really needed to work on her first impressions) that he’d only focused on how normal she looked.

Now he had a better chance to look at her and he noticed a few other things. While she clearly took after her mom in a lot of ways, from the paper white skin, black hair, and well, being a girl, he also could see some clearly western features on her face. Especially with the shape of her eyes, which resembled her father’s. Of course, unlike him, hers had black sclera and white pupils. Such eyes were uncommon, but not unheard of. Could they have been inherited from her mom, or was it a result of Erma’s quirk?

She tilted her head with a confused expression, making him realize he’d been staring. And possibly muttering. His face flamed as he realized how weird he probably looked. He desperately reached for any topic to switch to.

“Oh! Uh, well, I was wondering actually what your quirk was?” Izuku said pulling out his notebook.

He realized his error just as the words were out of his mouth. Why had he directed the conversation to quirks?! That was the easiest way for her to find out he didn’t have one, and then she wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore!

Luckily Erma didn’t seem to notice his panic. Instead she snickered, leaned in and put a hand to his ear and…

* * *

“I’m so glad you agreed to have us over,” said Inko.

“It’s no problem,” said Emiko, “Ever since last time Erma wouldn’t stop going on about your son. She and was happy to have new one after leaving her old ones in Blairwood.”

“That’s good,” said Inko. “Ever since Izuku’s quirk didn’t come in most of his friends seemed to fall away. I hope he and your daughter become great friends.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” said Sam. “A couple of Erma’s friends were quirkless back in America. Besides her quirk is-“

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR QUIRK’S TO SEE THROUGH HAIR?!”

Inko and Emiko jolted. Sam merely raised an eyebrow. The three adults looked up. “Huh,” said Sam, “Getting to that topic faster than I thought…”

* * *

Erma nodded, an amused smile on her face.

Izuku stared, slack jawed before saying, “You’re kidding me.”

Erma raised an eyebrow, grabbed a thick lock of her hair, twisted it so it would be like a thick rope, held it in front of Izuku to show that it couldn’t be seen through, then tied it over her eyes.

Izuku stood there for a few moments before realizing what she wanted him to do. He quickly held out three fingers.

She held out three fingers.

He held up two fingers. She copied that. He held up one, a dog, the ok sign. Whatever gesture he did, she copied. He then walked up and peered really closely, trying to see any hint of her white pupils to suggest she was peeking somehow. There was none.

“Wow,” Izuku said as he backed away. How…just how? He’d seen her abilities before. They had _nothing_ to do with any of this. _How had she done all of that crazy stuff before with the power to see through hair?!_

Erma smugly put her hands on her hips before taking her hair blindfold off. She then pointed at Izuku with a questioning look.

“What?” said Izuku. Then he realized what she was asking. “Y-you want to know about my quirk?”

She nodded. He felt the walls closing in on him. He couldn’t think of a way to avoid this question. Then again, maybe it was better to get this out of the way sooner than later. No sense trying to avoid it anymore.

He looked down whispered the answer.

She tilted her head, obviously having not heard him.

Izuku said it again, a little louder. “I don’t have one.”

She leaned in and put a hand to her ear.

“I don’t have one!” Izuku said.

Erma cocked her head in a confused way, then just nodded and shrugged. Izuku stared at her. She wasn’t reacting. At all. But…quirks were _everything_ in this world. Pretty much everyone in Izuku’s school had quirks. Those with strong quirks were praised while those with weak quirks were looked down upon, to say nothing of those with none at all (him). Was Erma going to be his friend anyway?

If so, then he’d have to do everything in his power to make sure she never encountered Kacchan ever again.

Wait, now Erma seemed to be staring at him like he was a weirdo, with a slightly confused expression. Why? Had it finally clicked to her that he was usele-Wait how long had he been staring again? He’d better change the subject before it got creepy!

“Um, Erma,” Izuku said, “I actually do have a question.”

She nodded.

“If seeing through hair is your quirk, then what the heck was all that other stuff?”

Erma’s expression changed into a very toothy grin. She motioned him to come closer, then put her mouth to his ear...

* * *

“So Sam, how is your latest book?” said Inko.

“It’s going great!” said Sam. “Your husband did a great job. It wouldn’t have gotten this far without him!”

“That’s great!” said Inko. “I’m glad Hisashi’s helped you so much.”

Sam smiled at her, “Your husband is an amazing publicist. I should also mention he wouldn’t stop talking about you two when we worked together When he learned where we were moving here he hoped that Erma and Izuku would become friends.” He took a sip of his coffee.

“YOUR MOM’S A WHAT?!”

Emiko and Inko looked up.

Sam didn’t even slow his drinking. “I was wondering when they’d get to that,” he said as he checked the paper.

* * *

Izuku went over all of the crazy things he’d learned today. One, Yokai existed. Two, one was now living close to his home, was actually royalty, married a human man, and had a half human daughter with a weak quirk and incredibly strong Yokai powers. Three, and somehow most surprisingly, said half Yokai daughter wanted to be his friend.

Well, there goes his understanding for how the world worked. What was next? Quirks passing from one person to another? A top hero secretly being evil? All Might meeting his match?! Despite the complete upending of everything he thought he knew, he was actually feeling pretty ok.

Once Erma finished telling him the… _unique_ details of her family life, she and him played in her room for a while.

It was the most fun he’d had in a _long_ time.

They played with some horror themed toys, some games she had lying around, and at one point a toy house and some Lego buildings. Izuku thought she wanted to play house or something like that. But no, she wanted to play Godzilla. Izuku just shrugged his shoulders and joined her.

Hours slipped by, but Izuku barely noticed.

Eventually he and his mom had to go home. As they left, he turned around and saw Erma standing in the door watching him. He felt a warmth in his chest and waved to her. She waved back with a bright smile. It was funny how someone who’d seemed so creepy when they first met could be so cute and friendly now…

He turned away and walked next to his mom, a massive grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me smile!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day


End file.
